A Cry for Help
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse world. Gremlin decides to send Sureshot in for the job he brainwashed her for. What he doesn't know is that she has a history with two of the Titans. One that may save her from servitude. Multiple pairings. Read and Review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. This is basically a more twisted version of Sureshot's conversion (as told in "A Happy Decapitated Saint Day to You"). Read and review…come on…please? What's a guy got to do to get some reviews around here?


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Cry for Help"**

**Chapter One**

**Under the Junkyard: Sureshot's Quarters**

Melissa typed at her computer. It was about that time again. G-9's screen lowered from the ceiling.

G-9: Another one? How many of those are you going to send out?

Melissa clicked send on the e-mail.

Melissa: One every three days until I'm freed from here.

G-9: Given the limited…and that being an understatement…amount of information you're giving, how can you hope to be rescued?

Melissa shut her computer down and turned her chair to face the screen.

Melissa: I don't expect to be rescued from here. It's a matter of time before I'm sent to kill them. If anyone knows how to deprogram me, it's them.

G-9: Assuming they don't kill you first.

Melissa: Yes, assuming they don't kill me first. You don't think it will work.

G-9 rolled her eyes and nodded. Only a fool would think those psychos would save someone. These guys wouldn't save a trapped kitten. In fact, she was pretty sure they once trapped a kitten in a tree themselves. Or maybe Shade just chased it up a tree. No matter. Melissa nodded.

Melissa: I thought you might. The fact is, death itself would be rescue enough for me.

G-9: Aren't you being a little overly dramatic?

Melissa: I don't have a sense of drama. You tell me.

G-9: You're being overly dramatic.

Melissa shrugged. She lay out on her rather uncomfortable bed that supposedly was designed to give her the most restful sleep possible…assuming she could get to sleep…and stared up at the ceiling.

Melissa: Maybe so…but I admit, I find it easier to get through the day thinking about it. I don't know why…but I can't forget him.

The image of G-9 changed. She now had a beret upon her head.

G-9: (French accent) Ah…young love. It is beautiful, no?

Melissa turned her head to look directly at the screen.

Melissa: …love? Ridiculous. You of all people know that I am incapable of such feelings.

G-9 laughed, the beret gone.

G-9: Don't take it so seriously. I was just yanking your chain, so to speak.

Melissa: …oh. Of course. My mistake.

Melissa rolled over. Love. Feh. Totally absurd.

: CUE THEME :

**Training Room**

Sureshot stood in the middle of an empty room, twin hand guns drawn and her arms crossed. She was stock-still, not even blinking. There was no need to move. The instant something attacked she wo…_it comes from behind, sharp horns to pierce your back. Jump._ Sureshot flipped back, landing on the back of the green rhino-creature that was charging for her. She fired a single round from both guns into the back of its neck, severing both the bone and the jugular vein. If the broken neck didn't kill it, the blood loss would. Sureshot leapt back off calmly before it crashed to the ground. _Next comes from above. She's angry. Relentless. Keep moving._ Sureshot sprang forward as the giant boulder crashed to the ground. She kept running, dodging falling objects and thing popping from the ground. _She's just over head. Bigger gun._ Sureshot holstered her two handguns in favor of the high powered rifle on her back. It was mostly used to pierce armor. Dodging the next attack she spun, firing at the right moment, and completing her spin in time to dodge the next falling rock. Terra plunged from the sky, bleeding from a hole in her chest. _Dual attack. Flip back. Double kill._ Sureshot flipped back as both a massive shadow hand and a black bird claw grabbed at her. She dropped the rifle and redrew her handguns. Her bullets caught both Raven and Shade in the sides of their heads. The next attack came faster, but not faster enough. Starfire swooped down and…_under the chin…_tried to punch her head off. Sureshot dodged the fist, put the barrel of her gun under Starfire's chin and blew her brains out. _Behind._ Forming an X with her gun barrels, she caught the downward approaching bo-staff. Her foot collided hard with Robin's chest, sending him back. She fired twice. Robin dodged one, as expected, but took the other in the shoulder. Wounded, Robin hit the ground from the force of the bullet slamming into him. Sureshot picked up his bo-staff and jammed it into the teen wonder's eye. _Last one. Leaping attack._ Sureshot moved forward, dodging Cyborg's slamming fist. She grabbed the bo-staff, pulling it out with a sickening crack. Cyborg turned to fire his sonic cannon. Sureshot jammed the staff into the weapon. It overloaded and exploded, taking his arm off. Twin rocket launchers sprang from his shoulders. Sureshot fired her guns, a bullet hitting the rockets seconds after they were fired. The explosion took Cyborg's head off.

G-9: Simulation ended. Congratulations.

Sureshot popped her neck and put her hands on the side of her head. Lifting them up, she pulled the virtual reality helmet off her head in the real world.

G-9: I'm impressed. You beat your old record.

Sureshot: Mere simulations. Not capable of doing anything I'm not prepared for. The real ones will be more difficult…more random.

G-9: Scared?

Sureshot pulled her hood down.

Sureshot: I'm never scared. Hate and bloodlust are the only emotions I still have a real grasp on. I can't remember what it feels like to smile and mean it.

G-9: Sure, sure. You keep saying that, but I think your emotions are returning faster then you let on.

Sureshot: Think what you want. It honestly makes no difference to me.

G-9 sighed. Sometimes it just was no fun trying to talk with Sureshot.

G-9: I've been meaning to ask you. How do you…

G-9 disappeared. Sureshot sighed. This meant the program had been recalled to the monitor room. Her guess proved accurate when G-9 reappeared on the screen a few seconds later.

G-9: …he wants to speak with you.

Sureshot lifted her hood.

Sureshot: Of course he does. I'm on my way.

G-9: Wait, I still want to ask you how…

Sureshot left. Grumbling, G-9 raised the screen back up into the ceiling. That girl was running from the question. She had to have been.

**Monitor Room**

Gremlin sat in his chair, back facing Sureshot as she entered.

Gremlin: I watch your performance. Very well done.

Sureshot didn't reply. His compliments meant about as much as a pile of dung to her. Sighing, Gremlin moved on. It didn't pay to be nice these days.

Gremlin: It's time.

Sureshot: You're going to send me to kill the Titans?

Gremlin: Yes.

Sureshot's heart skipped a beat. Her chance…her one chance to escape had come. If she could resist her programming just enough…maybe…just maybe… Making sure not to betray her vague excitement, she proceeded with the typical questions.

Sureshot: Where?

Gremlin: Their base is under the forest. Cause enough of a ruckus above and they'll come to you.

Sureshot: Understood. Any stipulations?

Gremlin: No. Kill all of them.

Sureshot nodded and went to the armory. She felt the strangest tug on the corners of her lips. Freedom was in her grasp…and then…revenge.

**Titan H.Q. Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg polished his mask with a buffer. After that, he'd do the metal part of his face. A flashing on his computer screen caught his eye. Hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, he walked over and clicked a few things. Another letter. "Help me Victor…I'm coming tonight." Cyborg frowned. Coming there? How? Nobody knows where this base was. Before he could even delete the letter, however, the alarm went off. There was somebody dangerously close to the base.

**Woods**

The small hatch opened and the Titans poured out. Sureshot watched from a nearby tree. Could that really be Garfield Logan? He was so much healthier looking then when she first met him. The one called Shade sniffed the air. No matter. Sureshot had made sure she was downwind. The one in the skimpy clothes and cloak looked around. What was her name? Raven?

Raven: **It's so very faint…**

Robin frowned.

Robin: As in far away?

Raven: **No…as in very weak. Perhaps they took some sort of suppressant before coming here.**

She found herself distracted as Cyborg emerged. He had covered every ounce of human skin. It was so sad. She had wanted so badly to see his face again. It was time. She dropped a handful of pellets from the tree she was in before leaping to another. Starfire let out a sound of surprise at one hit her on the head. It rolled to the ground. Starfire leaned down to see what it was. It didn't look like something that should be in a tree… Robin's eyes widened.

Robin: Scatter!

The pellets began releasing a terrible smelling smoke. The smoke was to blind them. The smell was to make sure Shade couldn't use his nose to help him. Sureshot stood up and pulled her nightsticks out from the holsters on her legs. Diving down, she cracked Changeling on his head, knocking him cold. Her heat vision goggles picked up what was sure to be Robin's form nearby. To his credit, he ducked the first attack on sound alone. Unfortunately, Sureshot anticipated that. What she hadn't expected was Raven letting out a shout as her power caused a fierce wind to kick up. It blew all her cover away. Sureshot stood over the unconscious Robin, nightsticks twirling.

Raven: **How very bold. And so talented. Robin and Changeling in less then a minute. I hope it was worth dying for.**

Raven whistled. Shade leapt forward on her command and…_his claws are his favorite weapons. Grab his wrists_...tried to slash her. She grabbed both his wrists and flipped him over into a tree. Pushing herself back as she rolled to her feet, she landed next to him and jammed a taser into his chest. The threat dealt with, she moved on to Raven, who's powers would be the next difficult to deal with. Pulling out her gun, she aimed and fired. Raven sneered and put a shield up. The bullet exploded on impact with it, spraying sleep gas around her. She coughed and fell to the ground. Starfire attacked next. The enraged alien was flinging her energy orbs…what were they called…starbolts at her. Sureshot dodged them and dove behind some trees. Starfire clenched her teeth and flew in after her. To her surprise, Starfire flew into a large sticky net. Sureshot stood in front of it.

Starfire: (struggling) Release me!

Sureshot pressed a button on her belt and an electric current coursed through the net, knocking her out. All that was left w…_sonic cannon! Dodge! Dodge!_ She just barely moved out of the way of the blue energy that almost put a hole in her body. Unfortunately, she had leapt toward him and found herself in his grasp. He drew his fist back.

Sureshot: Vi…Victor…wai…wait…my hood…take off my hood first…

Cyborg stopped short. Not many people knew his name.

Cyborg: You're the one who's been sending those e-mails.

Sureshot: I…I can't resist much longer…already have several methods to take you down in mind. Take off my hood, quickly!

Cyborg pulled her hood down. Now that he could see her face better, regardless of the make up, he had to admit, she looked familiar.

Sureshot: H…help me…the way I once helped you…

Cyborg: Mel?

Sureshot's shaking hands were heading for her belt. She had a device that would render him inoperable once it was slapped onto his body.

Sureshot: Gas…in my glove…spray me…before…I lose control…or snap my neck. You…decided. Just…fr…free me!

Unable to stop herself any longer, she grabbed the device and pulled her hand back to slap it onto his chest. He grabbed her other hand and squeezed the capsule underneath. Gas sprayed in her face. She breathed deep and passed out. Cyborg let her dropped. Terra just watched, confused. What the hell was that all about?

**Med-lab**

Starfire glared at the girl in the bed…if you could call her that. Never before had she seen a female of such…bulk. Granted with her hood down and that black stuff wiped off her face she did look much more feminine…facially anyway.

Starfire: Why is it we are not simply killing this intruder?

Raven: **I was wondering the same thing.**

Changeling sighed.

Changeling: Because we know her.

Cyborg: She got us out of STAR labs. We would have been caught without her.

Changeling: She's as big a victim as we were.

Cyborg frowned.

Cyborg: Last I heard she became an assassin to get some cash for her new need for bloodshed. Then she disappeared.

Robin shrugged.

Robin: So somebody paid her to whack us. Sounds like she doesn't care about you two anymore.

Cyborg: She's been sending pleas for help for weeks.

Raven: **Your mysterious e-mailer? **

Cyborg nodded. Snorting, Raven shook her head. It appeared she wasn't going to be able to repay the bitch for gassing her. With a groan, Melissa started to come to. She found herself strapped down.

Terra: Welcome back, bitch. You better have a good explanation for attacking us.

Melissa: B…brainwashed…can't…help it…

Everyone stared at Raven. She sighed and walked up to her, putting her hands on the Asian girl's temples.

Raven: **…hmm. There is something strange. I can try to undo it, but I make no promises. In fact, there's a large chance she'll become comatose as a result.**

Melissa: P…please…

Robin shrugged, running a hand through his spiked hair.

Robin: I really don't care either way. If you can undo it though, we can find out who sent her to kill us.

Starfire: And then we can inflict much suffering upon them.

Raven took to the air, taking the meditative position. Her soul self slithered out of her and into Melissa. Melissa's eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

**Melissa's Mind**

Raven looked around at the empty white space around her. While she couldn't say she had been in many minds before this one, it did strike her as odd.

Raven: **Emptied headed, hmm?**

Melissa: Hardly. You're just standing in a white room.

Melissa opened a door and stepped into the room. Raven frowned, confused.

Raven: **What's this then?**

Melissa: The place I send psychics who don't belong in my mind. Come.

Raven: **Hold on. I'm not helping you without payment. If you want me to undo the brainwashing, show me your past. I want to know what made you what you are.**

Melissa: …an unusual request, but very well.

Raven grinned. What a delightful prospect! A chance to muck about in the mind of someone who royally pissed her off had presented itself and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers. Sure, she would help…but afterward, Melissa's mind and emotions would be hers to mold. First though, she wanted to see what made this muscle bound girl tick.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Cry for Help"**

**Chapter Two**

**Child's Room**

Raven gagged at the sight of the extremely girly room. Pink wallpaper with little white unicorns…fluffy pink carpet…lampshades with frilly lace…and all the freaking dolls! The bed sheets had little bunnies on it for crying out loud. There was a little girl playing with the dolls. She wore a little yellow sundress and had yellow ribbons in her hair. One thing did make Raven smirk. The girl was "playing" by ripping the heads off the dolls and switching them.

Raven: **How wonderfully violent. Who is this?**

Sureshot tilted her head, frowning.

Sureshot: …me.

Raven: **I see. Interesting hobby you had.**

Sureshot: I hated those dolls. My parents kept buying them for me. I hated it all. The room. The clothes. I wanted blue walls. I wanted a blue carpet. I wanted sheets with baseballs on them. I wanted to wear shorts and T-shirts.

Raven knelt down next to the child, taking in the look of delight the girl had as she ripped the arm off one of them dolls.

Raven: **A tomboy, hmm?**

Sureshot: I suppose so. I may have liked baseball, but I liked ballet dancing too. While I leaned toward what would have been considered "boy habits" I didn't steer completely away from being a girl.

Raven kept staring at the girl. Something seemed…wrong. She couldn't place it. Then it hit her.

Raven: **You're kind of skinny…**

Sureshot: Am I?

Sureshot knelt next to Raven. Raven was right. While it wasn't completely noticeable, she did seem a bit…gaunt. The little girl's cheeks were sunken in. Her eyes were too.

Raven: **We're here on this day for a reason. Something must have happened. What was it?**

Sureshot stood up straight and rubbed her chin.

Sureshot: I can't remember. It has been a while.

The doorbell rang. Rather then answer it, the little girl got up and ducked into the closet. Raven snickered.

Raven: **Afraid of strangers?**

The doorbell rang some more…then there was knocking. Finally there was a loud crash. Raven looked confused but Sureshot kept her blank face. People came in. There was a whimper from the closet. One of the men opened the door and pulled the girl out.

Man: Come on…it's okay. We're going to get you ou…

The girl pulled her fist back and socked the man in the jaw. Raven laughed as the man fell over, his nose bleeding.

Raven: **Nice jab.**

Sureshot: I didn't like strangers.

The little girl kicked and screamed, giving the people who had come in bruises and busted lips.

Raven: **So I see.**

They took the little girl out. On the couch were two corpses. Judging from the state of decomposition, they had been dead for a few weeks. Raven regarded them like someone might judge a piece of modern art, looking at them at every angle.

Raven: **Hmm. My, my, my. Now what, pray you tell, happened here?**

Sureshot wouldn't look at the corpses. Raven grinned and grabbed her head, forcing it in the direction of the bodies. Raven's mental projection was stronger then Sureshot's.

Raven: **What happened?**

Sureshot: …suicide.

Raven: **Double bullet eaters, eh?**

Sureshot: Exactly. So I was left alone with two heavily bleeding corpses. I brought them downstairs…

Raven: **You dropped them. They've got broken bones.**

Sureshot shrugged.

Sureshot: I'm about seven or so. It's not easy to carry bodies around. So I tried to live my life, pretending they were alive. I'd talk to them and pretended they talked back. Unfortunately…supplies run out. Eventually people catch on.

Raven was getting bored. She decided to try and move on. Sureshot's initial reaction to her parents' bodies was amusing, but apparently she got used to them quickly.

Raven: **What happened next?**

**Orphanage**

Raven looked around. So many children…happily playing on swings and slides. She sighed. How she longed to raise her own child…just to prove that she could do a better job then her own mother. Her own mother…the bitch who wouldn't even give her mentally distressed daughter a simple hug. Raven often wondered what it would be like to raise a child. Would it rebel against her…? No…no, not her child. She'd show it the "right" path. If it dared to try and live a "normal" life…or Trigon forbid, become a superhero…she'd kill her offspring herself. Who would the father be? Anyone would do, really. She was interested in seeing what Shade's DNA would do when mixed with hers. In theory it would create a very powerful being. …but such thoughts were for another day.

Raven: **Where are you?**

Sureshot pointed over to a tree. Now dressed in the shorts and T-shirt she wanted, the little girl was sitting in a tree, watching everyone like a hawk.

Raven: **What are you doing?**

Sureshot: …waiting.

Before Raven could ask what she was waiting for, a boy passed by the tree. The little girl leapt down, tackling him and slamming his face into the dirt. Little Melissa kicked him a few times before spitting on him.

Little Melissa: I can TOO play baseball!

Naturally the little boy ran off crying. Little Melissa glared at the staring kids before climbing back into the tree. Raven snickered.

Raven: **Violent little girl, weren't you?**

Sureshot: Yes. At first it was just people who angered me.

The scene changed to Little Melissa beating up a girl, screaming about putting paint in her hair. Little Melissa did indeed have a large splotch of green paint on her ponytail. The next scene had Little Melissa with much shorter hair. Obviously the paint wouldn't come off. Now she was chasing somebody with a hockey stick. Raven was hysterical with laughter. This was too much. The more she saw, the more she liked this Melissa.

Sureshot: I didn't think you were the type who laughed much.

Raven: (wiping her eyes) **Of course I am. Just not at what most people laugh at. I don't like jokes. Somebody slipping on a banana peel isn't funny either. Somebody getting clubbed in the kneecap…that's funny to me.**

Sureshot: As time went on, I became more eager to fight. I found excuses. I purposely jumped to conclusions and attacked. The feel of my fists connecting with their frail flesh and bone…I enjoyed it.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She watched as Little Melissa picked up a small wooden stool and hit somebody with it. Wow…this wasn't even funny anymore. Not to say she didn't want to watch. It just didn't make her laugh.

Sureshot: I thought I'd never be adopted and frankly I didn't care. As long as they brought more people for me to try and beat up, I was content. Then they came…a couple in fancy clothes.

The scene changed to a group of kids sitting on a bench. One of then was Little Melissa. Her face was scuffed up and she had a black eye. Apparently her last victim fought back.

Sureshot: I remember wondering who these people were and if they really knew what they were getting into. Adopting seven kids? All of them problem children? It didn't make sense.

The group of kids was taken into a large van. Sureshot and Raven joined them in the back, not that anyone could see them obviously. Raven sat down on one of the kids, her body passing through them. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in front of her.

Raven: **Where are we going?**

Sureshot leaned against the wall.

Sureshot: STAR Labs in America.

Raven: **…you're Canadian?**

Sureshot: Yes. Why?

Raven: **Nothing. **

**STAR Labs Facility**

Raven was treated to a bizarre montage of training scenes. It wasn't the happy sort of training "look at me I'm getting stronger" montage either. Kids were dropping dead. But not Melissa. As time went on she kept progressing, getting faster and stronger while her companions dropped like flies. Ever so often she was shown Little…who was getting progressively bigger…Melissa getting an injection.

Raven: **What's in the needle?**

Sureshot shrugged and gestured toward her body.

Sureshot: Not sure exactly. I figure it's why I look like this. Some sort of bizarre steroid.

Raven nodded. She had wondered how Sureshot got so damn huge. And to think some guys LIKED this sort of look. Then again, who was she to judge? Her boyfriend scratches his ears with his feet. The scene changed to Melissa and a boy getting helmets put on their heads. These helmets were connected to a large computer.

Sureshot: Knowledge implantation. Teaches us all we need to know in record time. At the same time it helped suppress troublesome emotions like pity…and just about everything else. I struggled against it the best I could. My companion, however, failed to do so. He collapsed under the strain. They progressed him further into the program, reducing him to a mindless puppet. I couldn't let that happen to me. The very idea was…repulsive. I began wandering the complex at times. It was decided that I couldn't escape so they let me. That's when I found them.

The scene changed to Melissa entering a room, walking with her hands behind her back. There was a familiar green boy in a clear tube. He was covered in sensors and such things. Curious, Melissa approached the tube, tilting her head.

Melissa: Another experiment. If I had any pity within me, I'd extend it to you.

The boy seemed to be able to hear her. He glared at her before shifting into various mockeries of animals. None could break free.

Melissa: Don't hurt yourself. I'm not insulting you. I too am an experiment. Part of some ridiculous super solider program or some such nonsense. …it's not fair is it? What did we do to deserve such fates?

The green boy spoke. There must have been a microphone inside the tube, because his voice came from a speaker.

Green Boy: What are they doing to you?

Melissa: Stripping me of my emotions…and soon my free will. I…I'm running out of the desire to fight. When that happens it's over for me. It's only a matter of time…unless…unless I can escape from here.

Green Boy: Pfft. Yeah right.

Melissa rubbed her chin in thought.

Melissa: How do you get air in there?

Green Boy: Small vent in the floor.

Melissa: How small can you become?

Green Boy: Nice thought, but these things will kill me if I become too small. I can't take them off either.

Melissa: …

Melissa walked over to the control panel.

Melissa: …excuse me a moment.

Melissa left. The scene jumped to her return. She came up to the control panel and pressed a sequence of buttons. The sensors stopped glowing.

Melissa: You can escape now.

The green boy shrugged. What did he have to lose? He turned into an insect thing and flew through the vent. He came out on the other side and turned back to normal. Melissa tossed him a pair of pants.

Melissa: No sense in wander around this complex naked.

The green kid put the pants on, tearing the legs so he could walk without tripping.

Green Boy: Where'd you get these?

Melissa: From the scientist who's neck I snapped after he told me how to release you.

The door opened. Melissa and the green boy turned, ready to fight. In stepped another familiar figure, an African American lad with a cybernetic body.

Cyborg: Yo, what the hell…!

Melissa looked ready to attack. The green kid stopped her.

Green Boy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's just like us!

Melissa: …another experiment with a free mind?

Cyborg: Who's this?

Green Boy: This is…er…what IS your name?

Melissa: My name is Melissa Dratter.

Green Boy: Garfield Logan…I used to go by Beast Boy, but that doesn't work anymore.

Cyborg: Victor Stone. What are you doing?

Melissa popped her neck.

Melissa: Leaving. Care to join us?

**Outside Lab**

Raven watched as the three escapees ran out into the night. They were banged up. Victor had numerous dents in his body. Both Melissa and Gar had cuts all over. Melissa seemed to also be nursing a bullet wound.

Victor: They'll be on us in a second!

Gar: It was a nice run, dudes!

Melissa: Fortunately for you two, I'm neither a quitter or one to act impulsively.

Melissa reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a flat remote. Pressing it caused the building to start to explode in a chain reaction. By the time the trio reached the nearby woods, the building was in ruins. Gar laughed loudly, glad to both be free and to have his captors dead. Victor looked pretty happy himself. Melissa took the backpack she stole off and pulled out a medical kit.

Melissa: Garfield, come here. You're bleeding badly. I have no idea of your healing capabilities, but it would be in your best interest to have your wounds dressed.

Gar did notice he was feeling light headed. He allowed Melissa to patch him up the best she could. Then she started on herself.

Victor: Well…we're out of there…what do we do now?

Gar rubbed his bandaged shoulder.

Gar: I dunno…people like us…normal lives aren't gonna happen.

Victor: Yeah. And they'll be looking for us soon.

Gar: …well…first off I need a new name. Garfield isn't going to strike fear into my enemies…and Beast Boy just doesn't work. …those scientists used to call me a "changeling". That's what I'll be called. The dreaded CHANGELING!

Changeling took a fiercsome pose. Melissa and Victor stared at him.

Victor: In that case, I guess that means I'm Cyborg.

Changeling: Changeling and Cyborg huh? …dude, I bet the newspapers will say we're a couple.

Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: Then we blow up the newspaper building.

Changeling laughed and agreed. Melissa finished her wounds and stood up.

Melissa: While you two are probably the closets things I have to friends right now, I'm afraid I can't stay. The things they did to me could have terrible consequences. I'd…I'd hate to do anything to you.

Changeling: What are you going to do?

Melissa sighed.

Melissa: The only thing I know how to do. Kill. Fight. Maim. Hurt. Steal.

Cyborg: Super villain?

Changeling: Getting into politics?

Melissa: Actually…I was leaning more toward bounty hunting…or a professional assassin.

Sureshot walked in front of Raven's view and everything went white.

Sureshot: I've shown you everything. Now will you help me?

Raven thought about it for a moment. Finally she nodded.

Raven: **A deal is a deal, I suppose. Take me to the day it started and we'll peel back the layers from there.**

Sureshot nodded.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Cry for Help"**

**Chapter Three**

**Under the Junkyard: Hallway**

Hit stepped over the fallen robot, loading a fresh clip into her gun. The explosive tipped rounds were working just as she planned. She figured the robots would be bullet proof. Her target would have to be a fool not to have taken such precautions. As she surmised, the joints were the weak spots. Something was wrong. There should be many more robots then this attacking her. She entered the next room and found her target sitting in a chair across the room, fingers folded in front of his masked face. Raven gasped.

Raven: **…Jason…**

Sureshot: Yes.

After finding out that the Gremlin in front of her was nothing more then a hologram, it became apparent that the room was filling with some sort of gas. Hit swayed a little before reaching for a gasmask. Before she could get it, her hand was grabbed. The real Gremlin held her still until she passed out.

Raven: **…he hates us so much? That he would ruin someone else's life just to get to us? I thought he had delusions of heroism.**

Sureshot: I believe he sees it as some sort of rehabilitation program. When I awoke…everything was different. It was one thing to resist programming while I was awake, but Gremlin made sure to brainwash me in my sleep. The gas, I assume, also had a factor in my suggestibility.

Raven sighed. This could be harder then she thought. With Sureshot asleep at the time of brainwashing, it would be harder to find the source of reinforcement. It shouldn't have surprised her, she supposed. After all, life was a pain in the ass.

Raven: **In that case, we're going to have to dive even deeper into your mind.**

Sureshot: How much deeper?

Raven grabbed Sureshot by the arm. The scene changed once more.

**Hallway**

Sureshot looked around, confused. They were in a long stretch of hallway. Doors lined the walls, saying things like, "Goals", "Interests" "Fantasies" "Memories", and " Favorite foods".

Sureshot: What's this?  
Raven: **What you're capable of understanding. It's different for some people. Others get file cabinets. Some have little people. In essence, this is what makes you, you. We were in there.**

Raven pointed toward the door labeled, "Memories."

Raven: **What we need is this door…here.**

Raven pointed at the door labeled "Subconscious". Opening the door lead them into utter blackness. Sureshot frowned…not that Raven could see.

Sureshot: What good is this? We can't see.

Raven: **Wait for it.**

Suddenly the place lit up. It was a vast empty room with TV screens all along the walls. Standing in the center was Gremlin.

Gremlin: Obey all my commands. Follow orders without question…

Sureshot: …what is he doing in my head?

Raven: **It's not him. Just a representation of the programming.**

Gremlin: Obey all my commands. Follow orders without question…

"Gremlin" continued to repeat himself. Sureshot sighed.

Sureshot: How do I make it go away?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: **You're the assassin. You tell me.**

Sureshot held out her hand. A gun materialized out of nowhere and she took aim. There was no reaction from the image of Gremlin. She pulled the trigger…once…twice…three times. "Gremlin" collapsed and disappeared. Sureshot lowered the smoking gun slowly and it disappeared.

Sureshot: …that's it?

Raven: **What did you think I was going to do? Perform an exorcism?**

Sureshot transformed. Her costume changed into black sneak suit and her hood was replaced by a ninja type mask. The paint disappeared from her face.

Hit: …I'm my old self again. Thank you very much Raven.

Raven: **As an add bonus, I think I'll be so kind as to jar your emotional blockage just a bit. It should help progress your return to…"normalcy".**

Hit folded her arms and tilted her head. This seemed…too kind.

Hit: Why? What are you gaining?

Raven grinned.

Raven: **You don't know? While I enjoy various foods, ice cream, chocolate, and other palate pleasing substances…emotions are far more my kind of delicacy. Being in the presence of one so…dry is disturbing. I simply made you more enjoyable to be around. Now…let's go back to the waking word, shall we?**

**Titan H.Q.: Med-lab**

Raven's soul self slithered back into her body and she lowered to the ground. Before Cyborg could even ask how it went, Melissa sat up and popped her neck. Turning to Starfire, she sighed.

Melissa: I'm going to kill your "son". I hope that doesn't bother you.

Starfire looked puzzled. Raven stood up and dusted her cloak off.

Raven: **Jason brainwashed her. She was made to kill criminals. Finally she was sent to kill us. Don't worry though. She's been fixed.**

Starfire sighed, looking dejected.

Starfire: What is it that humans say? "What tangled webs we weave?"

Robin: Just for the record, I wanted to keep him.

Starfire: You did not. You did not even want him.

Robin shrugged.

Robin: Okay, but I never said to get rid of him.

Raven: **Even I liked the boy and I hate all children but my own.**

Shade spat out the soda he was drinking. Raven heard his thoughts and started laughing. Terra grumbled and wringed her shirt out.

Terra: Real nice, jerkwad.

Raven: **No, I'm not. Startle you, did I, Shade?**

Melissa turned to Changeling.

Melissa: Garfield…you look well. Working out any?

Changeling flexed, grinning.

Changeling: Well, I've been known to pump a little iron now and then.

Terra: The hell you do. The only thing you pump is…well…

Terra winked at him. Changeling tugged his shirt collar, chuckling nervously.

Melissa: …and…Victor…I…

Melissa stood up and walked over to him.

Melissa: I…I missed you. We barely knew each other, but I never forgot you. I don't know why. I read the paper just to find out if you had been captured. Since I haven't had a real emotion besides rage and bloodlust since my time in the lab, I can't say with any certainty that this is the right thing to do, however I feel I need to thank you somehow, so…

Melissa grabbed Cyborg's face mask suddenly and pulled it off. Before he can react, she grabbed his face and kissed him. That finished, she put the mask back on him.

Melissa: Thank you.

Cyborg: (stunned) …uh…you're welcome?

Melissa: May I have my weapons back?

Raven assured the others again that it was okay to trust her and they returned the weapons. Forgoing the reapplication of the black make up, Melissa returned to Gremlin's base intent on killing him.

**Under the Junkyard: Munitions Room**

Splattered with oil and cut up a bit, Melissa quickly gathered equipment that would allow her to get through this challenge. G-9, having run out of drones and robots to send at her, tried pleading instead.

G-9: Melissa, I know you're angry with him, but killing him won't solve anything.

Melissa cocked her favorite custom handgun.

Melissa: All this time and you still don't understand, G-9. This isn't about "solving" anything. This is about watching him die in a puddle of his own blood. I'm a killer. This is all I know…and I like it.

G-9: But…

Melissa: You were a good friend, G-9. When this is over, I'll transfer your program somewhere safe.

Melissa turned and fired, destroying the speaker, the monitor, and the camera that were G-9's eyes, ears, and mouth. Feeling that she was properly equipped, she went off to find Gremlin. She put the gasmask over her face before she even entered the room. As expected, Gremlin had been informed of her approach. What wasn't expected was how he was still sitting there, not attempting to flee. Apparently he hadn't learned anything. He leaned against the arm of the chair and sighed.

Gremlin: You know, it isn't cheap to rebuild these things, Sureshot.

Melissa: My name isn't Sureshot.

She pointed the gun at his head. Gremlin leaned back.

Gremlin: Well?

Sweat began to run down her face. Her arm shook and her finger twitched, but she couldn't pull the trigger.

Melissa: I…I can't…

Gremlin: Can't you? Oh what a shame.

Springing forward, she grabbed him, picked him up, and put her arm around his neck. With a simple twist, she'd be able to snap his neck…but again, she couldn't do it.

Melissa: What's happening to me?

Gremlin: I told you…you'll NEVER be able to kill me. Or even hurt me.

Melissa wanted to throw him down, but couldn't. Instead she placed him back in his chair. Clenching her teeth, she put her face in front of his.

Melissa: I WILL find away around this.

Gremlin: Not today you won't. Now get lost.

Melissa: What?

Gremlin: Get…lost. Leave. Vamoose. Scram. Vacate the premises.

Melissa frowned.

Melissa: …you're not going to try and recapture me?

Gremlin: Nope. Come on, I'll walk you out.

Melissa couldn't believe his audacity. She followed him, stunned into silence. He led her into the garage.

Gremlin: Take the red car and go.

Melissa looked the car over. Gremlin sighed impatiently and tapped his foot. She, of course, found nothing wrong with it.

Melissa: I don't understand. Why are you just letting me go?

Gremlin: You earned it. Have a nice life, Melissa Dratter.

Melissa scowled and got in the car, driving off. G-9's screen lowered down.

G-9: Was this wise?

Gremlin: Wise is a matter of experience. Not intelligence.

G-9 sighed and shook her head.

G-9: You know what I mean, sir.

Gremlin: She was running out of usefulness anyway.

G-9: That's another thing sir…this replacement…

Gremlin wandered down the hall toward his experiment room. Strapped to a machine was a very sickly looking boy. His skin was gaunt, he had only wisps of red hair despite looking to be only sixteen or so years of age. Gremlin cracked his knuckles.

Gremlin: …is entirely by his choice.

G-9: But the process is completely experimental. We have no idea what it will do…

Gremlin: He's aware of that, aren't you?

The boy nodded and coughed weakly.

Boy: P…please. If I don't do this, I'll die and if it doesn't work right, I'll die. What do I have to lose?

Gremlin turned and nodded smugly at the screen.

Gremlin: See? Todd Albertson, I assure you, you'll be feeling better before you know it.

G-9: Or you won't feel anything at all.

Gremlin: Be quiet, G-9. You'll scare the poor lad.

Todd Albertson was born sickly. Even though he was taking more medications then he could name off the top of his head daily, he wasn't expected to live to twenty. When Gremlin told him he could maybe cure his problem, he eagerly accepted. Now came the moment of truth. Gremlin pressed the button on the device.

**Deserted Road**

Hit clicked her teeth in annoyance. It was late…she was tired…and thanks to the idiot in front of her, she'd have to track her target down all over again. He was a boy…roughly her age from the looks of him. It was difficult to tell, what with that ridiculous black mask over his face that allowed his red mop to stick out the top. The red rimmed eyes stared at her. His costume was covered with knives. Big knives, small knives, and everything in between, this boy had it all. He was twirling two in his hands casually. Hit was pointing her gun at him.

Hit: And who are you? A rival bounty hunter?

Boy: Nah. Well…sort of…no. Besides, aren't you an assassin? Wouldn't that be "rival assassin"? I could be wrong. Anyway, my name is Knife-play. That's K-N-I-F-E hyphen P-L-A-Y. You have to remember the hyphen.

Hit sighed as the boy rambled on and on. This was getting annoying…well, even more then it was before. So saying, she pulled the trigger. The bullet found its mark, nailing him in the chest. Blood began seeping through the wound and he pitched backward. Hit sighed and holstered her weapon. No time to worry about this interruption. If she worked fast, she could find her target before the night was over. His car was still there. He must have gone into the nearby woods. Perfect. Once she utterly disabled the car, she could take her time tracking him. Thanks to the road blocks she had sent up, nobody would be coming down thi…her ear twitched. _Dodge left._ Hit jumped to her left as the object thrown at her whizzed past, pulling her gun back out, turning in the air and aiming. She was firing before she even realized what her target was. Knife-play…the boy who should have a hole in his left lung…was standing up again. The object that had been thrown was a knife. He deflected the bullet with the other knife.

Knife-play: That hurt you know.

Hit: It was supposed to do more then hurt.

Knife-play: I know.

She fired again, emptying the clip. He deflected a few of them, but the others hit their mark. Frustrated at the fact the ones she aimed at his head missed, she started to reload in case he wasn't dead. Suddenly there was a knife imbedded in her hand. Hit cried out, surprised. Her instincts…they failed her. He should be dead so they didn't warn her. It defied logic and therefore he instincts refused to believe he was still alive. Dropping the gun, she dodged the other knives thrown at her before pulling the other out of her hand.

Hit: I'll spill your organs for that.

Knife-play lifted up his mask and stuck his tongue out at her. Hit pulled out her nightsticks and attacked, Knife-play ready to counter.

**THE END**


End file.
